Tailsko In her world
by Snaaaake
Summary: Tailsko, Sonic and Knuckles attempt to foil Egg’s latest plan, but in the process Tailsko is sucked through a Dimensional Rift. AU Contains Sexual Innuendo. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

_It's been just over seven years since I last wrote FF. So this is hopefully going to be a good read for you all, any questions, or comments don't hesitate to PM me.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

A blue blur brushed past her. Followed by a red blur, smashing the robots that surrounded Tailsko.

Tailsko was a Vixen, born with something unusual, two big fluffy tails. Some people called it a curse, Tailsko did too. For every day she used to be picked on by the local younglings. Until she met the blue Blur. Sonic the hedgehog. She was the fastest thing in the forest. And her best friend. Sonic taught Tailsko that her tails shouldn't be a curse, more than a gift. It was with Sonic that she discovered that her tails could help her fly high in the sky.

Sonic came to an abrupt halt in front of Tailsko.

"Hey! Are you ok Tailsko?" she asked concern in her voice.

Tailsko looked up at her heroine

"Yeah!" she beamed

The Red blur came towards her.

"Ok! Then lets stop that Egg!" cried out knuckles the red blur. Her fists raised in the air triumphantly.

Sonic began running at a pace, to ensure that Tailsko and Knuckles could keep up.

Knuckles, the Red blur, was an echidna, she was red all over, with long dreadlocks, according to her ancestor Tikal she was Mayan, but echidnas are native to the land down under, which usually sent her into an identity crisis when she thought to hard about it. Sonic said that she should focus on the here and now, and playfully to stop being an idiot.

Ahead was an animal that reminded Tailsko of a giant swooping bird, as they ran closer, they noticed it was another of Egg's Creations, it was wrapped in a metal shell of titanium, and had robotic eyes, this thing lamented evil. Sonic Jumped through the air and Kicked the robot, smashing the shell into tiny pieces of scrap metal. And from the rubble out flew a tiny yellow canary which flew back into the sky glad that it could escape that metal prison shell.

More and more of Egg's robotic creatures were ahead.

"Ready guys!" Sonic called to everyone behind her with a grin

Sonic's speed increased and soon she became a blue blur, taking out dozens of Egg's creatures, animals of all shapes and sizes burst out of the metal shells and scurried off into the forest.

Tailsko kicked one hard, sending the shell flying into the sky. The shell soon fell down to earth and cracked open, only to have a small blue canary fly out, and thank her with a happy chirp. Then the small bird flew off into the distance.

Knuckles was laying heavily into the creatures. Fragments flying everywhere.

Sonic continued to dash forward. Leaving more and more scrap metal laying at her feet, and more and more freed creatures.

In a short while the entire army Egg set out to destroy them lay at their feet as a pile of scrap metal.

The three friends regrouped.

"I can see Egg's Base from here" Sonic reported

"So what's the plan?" asked Tailsko

"We could just break down the doors" ventured Knuckles

"That'd be suicide!" Cried out Tailsko in alarm

"I'm With Knuckle head on this one, ol buddy" said Sonic with enthusiasm

"We cant knock on the Door and ask them to let us in!" began Tailsko

"I dunno Tailsko, maybe we could…" said Sonic with a grin, looking at Knuckles.

"What?" asked Knuckles in curiosity...

Egg's base was quite a simple design. For once.

The base had roadblock spikes everywhere, with robotic critters patrolling the area behind them. And then behind that a two story bunker. A robotic caterpillar glided around the perimeter

Three blurs flashed past the caterpillar, one Red, one Blue and one an orangey yellow. Sonic and knuckles jumped over the spikes landing on two of the critters, shattering them. More critters turned around and began to charge towards them. Tailsko using her tails hovered and glided over the spikes then landed in between Sonic and Knuckles.

"Like I Said! SUICIDE!" screamed Tailsko

"Knuckles! Go!" Screamed Sonic in panic realising the critters would soon over whelm them

Knuckles ran towards the door and punched it with all the Power she could muster.

CLANG! The noise echoed throughout the immediate area

Knuckles pulled her fist away and stared at the door.

Not even a blemish was on the door.

"WHAT!" Screamed out Knuckles in disbelief and Rage

"What happened?" asked Sonic as she began to fight the horde of critters

"I didn't even make a dent!"

"WHAT!" screamed out Tailsko and Sonic in unionism

"Knuckles, does the Door have a panel next to it?" asked Tailsko as she put her fist through a critter.

"Yes!"

"Knuckles! Take over! I'll open the door." Called out Tailsko in frustration

Knuckles ran to where Tailsko was fighting. Tailsko spun her tails, and began to take off in flight to the door.

Sonic already had a small pile of scrap metal by at her feet, and a small army of freed animals attempting to help the two fight off the robotic critters

Tailsko arrived at the door and immediately began to work. She pulled from her side a small satchel bag of Tool and parts. She looked at the panel, there were a number of flashing lights on it, along with a keypad, and a strange eyepiece that had holders on it, As though you had to put something in it.

Tailsko pulled out her green chaos emerald and slotted it into the slot. Preying it would work.

One of the two lights turned green.

Knuckles punched through another robotic critter.

The small army of freed animals had taken down one of the robotic critters.

Sonic continued to smash through the oncoming robots. Tiring.

They would soon be overwhelmed.

Tailsko began to Hack at the keypad. She typed in everything she could think of to open up the door.

"EGG!"

Access Denied

"ROBOTNIK"

Access Denied

"GREED"

Access Denied

"Chaos Emerald"

Access Denied

"TAILSKO!!! HURRY UP!" Screamed out Knuckles as exhaustion began to over powered her

"I'm Doing the best I Can!" she replied

"ROBOT"

Access Denied

Tailsko looked around at the battle scene. Knuckles and Sonic were overpowered and began to retreat to the door

"SRAP METAL"

Access Denied

"CRITTERS"

Access Denied

"We Don't have time for this Tailsko!" called out an enraged Knuckles

"Chaos Control"

Knuckles and Sonic were finally at the door. Robotic Critters slowly advancing on them

Access Granted

The door behind them opened.

Sonic and Knuckles ran in, Tailsko Snatched her Chaos Emerald from the scanner then ran in.

The door Closed behind her, just as the critters reached the door.

All three were panting, gasping for breath.

Tailsko stowed the chaos emerald in her satchel

"Now that is what I call a close call" said sonic with appreciation in her voice

"Great job Tailsko" agreed Knuckles.

"Sorry about that guys, but I wonder why Egg has the password to the door set as 'chaos control' "

"OH! I'll Tell you why!" Replied a Deep booming voice from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

If you havn't noticed by now, Sonic, Tailsko and Knuckles are all Female, infact they are in the genderbended dimension. Hope you all enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter Two

"OH! I'll Tell you why!" Replied a Deep booming voice from the shadows.

"EGG!" Cried out Tailsko, Sonic and Knuckles at once.

The lights in the complex suddenly turned on at once. Starting with the walls and continuing on with the ceiling. And there, standing in plain sight in was Egg.

"Sonic, Tailsko, Knuckles" She said looking at them "You've fallen Right into my trap"

"I don't think so" Sonic called out defiantly

"HO HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Egg began to laugh "But First Sonic let me begin to explain to you my wicked and dastardly plan"

"Ok…And while you're droning on, I'll destroy your base!" said sonic with a big grin across her face

Sonic began so spin on the spot, picking up speed, burning a skid into the cement floor.

"Sonic!" Cried out Tailsko "HERE!"

With a mighty throw, tailsko threw her best friend a ring.

Sonic caught it with one hand, and she began to increase in speed. Like a pinball ball Sonic bounced off the walls destroying Egg's electrical Equipment

Egg jumped into her personal hoverer and began to retreat out of the room

Sonic continued to bounce wildly around, before coming to a complete stop.

Tailsko and Knuckles both stood in a defensive position

"You just wanted to smash everything in the room didn't you?" asked Tailsko

"Yeah" replied Sonic

"What are we doing! Egg's getting away!" exclaimed Knuckles as Egg disappeared behind a stainless steel door.

"Now you shall see my latest creation..." Came a Deep booming voice from and overhead speaker system "…The Rodent Stomper!"

From a panel in the wall close to the door where Egg escaped came two twelve foot tall robots, heavily built and armed with machine guns, rockets and two big mallets.

"WOW! Look at that! The circuitry on those things must be incredibly complex" shouted Tailsko over the deafening noise of the two robots being activated

"Now is not the time Tailsko!" shouted Sonic

"Lets get em!" shouted knuckles with complete enthusiasm

Both Sonic and Knuckles charged towards the giant robots, their muscles aching from the previous battle.

Tailsko took flight and began to hover above the impending battle.

Both robots took aim with their rocket launchers, and within seconds unleashed a hellfire of missiles on the advancing heroines.

Each rocket hit with precise accuracy, however due to their speed, Knuckles and Sonic were able to dodge every rocket and every explosion.

Next the robots took aim with their machine gun cannons, they opened fire, spraying bullets everywhere, and leaving carnage everywhere.

By this time both sonic and Knuckles were with several meters from the giants. To which Sonic had a brilliant idea.

"Hey knuckles! Run through them!"

"What are you crazy!"

"Trust me!"

Tailsko giggled, knowing what was about to happen.

Both knuckles and tails leapt into the air, as the trail of bullets and carnage past between them. Both robots were now firing on each other due to their foolish bullet trails. Each bullet Ripping huge chunks of metal from the chassis of the robots.

Both Robots fell to the ground, leaving a huge thud that echoed throughout the lair.

Both Knuckles and Sonic Landed in between the Debris, tailsko landed and then walked towards the debris to inspect the robots.

"That was wicked guys!" shouted Tailsko

"That was a rush!" called sonic with glee

" Don't ever talk me into doing that again!" shouted Knuckles angrily

The giant robot behind Knuckles

"I mean first you talked me into Stopping Egg!, then the crazy suicide plan, now this!"

A giant mallet made of Titanium fell from the sky and crushed knuckles into the ground

"KNUCKLES!" Screamed out Tailkso

"Knucks!" called out Sonic panic surging through her voice.

Tailsko sank to her knees and began to sob loudly.

Sonic just stood there overcome with grief.

The Mallet began to crack and splinter.

"HO HOHOHOHO!" Came a deep booming voice from overhead "One Rodent Down… Two to go!"

The mallet continued to splinter into huge chunks, Tailsko looked up at the mallet, both her tails slowly began to flutter. She could not believe what she was seeing, she must have gone completely delirious with grief.

"NOT YET EGG!" came the strong and powerful voice of Knuckles "THAT WAS A DIRTY SHOT!"

The mallet shattered completely, and underneath was Knuckles with one hand clenched high above hear head.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed the Booming Voice from the PA

Knuckles broke into a run and charged towards the door Egg fled behind. Tailsko flew behind her, leaving Sonic standing amongst the debris.

"Thank god you're ok Knucks…" sighed Sonic a big wave of relief rushed over her.

Knuckles began to pound into the door, as hard as she could.

Sonic took off towards her friends, Tailsko looked over her Shoulder only to see Sonic speeding towards her. An Idea struck her.

Knuckles had begun to pound a small dent into the door, however at this pace it would take her days to break through

Sonic began to pick up speed, soon she became a blue blur.

Tailsko pulled from her satchel bag a golden ring and threw it to sonic who caught it.

More and more Sonic picked up speed and soon she began to spin. Sonic had reached the door finally and cut a clean hole through it and out the other side.

"Come on Knuckles!" Called out Tailsko as she stepped through the hole. Knuckles looked at the hole sonic had just cleaved into the door and snorted.

"Show off"

The air on the other side of the door was cold and stale. Once again there were no lights on inside the room. This is where Egg was hiding.

"YOU ARE REALLY BEGINNING TO BE QUITE THE PAIN IN MY REAR!" Screamed an angry voice nearby

"EGG! Come out and Fight!" called out Sonic frustration beginning to show in her voice

"I had hoped to mow you all down, just so it was just Sonic an me in here…" Egg began "But like they say… THE MORE THE MERRIER"

"Why did you want me in here Egg?" enquired Sonic

"Because I wanted to test out my latest creation"

Tailsko felt something move behind her, and immediately she spun around

"But now your friends have survived, it doesn't matter"

Something inside Tailsko's Satchel bag moved

"Thanks to your good Friend Tailsko here She has now supplied me with…"

An echoing hum began to erupt from deep within the middle of the room

"…The Seventh CHAOS EMERALD!"

The hum increased louder shaking them all.

Knuckles could hear the Chaos emerald sing in a deep satanic vocal…Something was wrong

In the darkness that enveloped them they could see the dim glow of all seven Chaos emeralds inside a machine.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Screamed Knuckles, her hands covering her ears.

"Oh but I do Knuckles…I do!"

The cold air in the room began to swirl. And the lights came on in the room.

The room was very small, a machine was in the centre of the room, with all seven chaos emeralds inside it, behind glass. And what looked like a galaxy swirling around above the chaos emeralds.

Egg was hovering ominously overhead chuckling

"HO HOHOHOHO!" she began "YOU WILL NOW MEET YOUR FATE YOU MEDDLESOM HEDGEHOG!"

Wind began to pick up in the room, swirling towards the tiny galaxy

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Cried out Knuckles

"Good IDEA!" replied Sonic grabbing hold of a piece of machinery

But it was too late, the wind had reached a state that it was near impossible to move.

Slowly Tailsko felt her feet move, she tried to dig her claws into the cement, but it was to no avail. Both feet came loose and she was headed to the small tear of light.

She began to spin her tails at such a speed she never thought she could go. But it didn't help her, as she slipped into the veil and out of sight.

"TAILSKO!!!!" Screamed both Sonic and Knuckles

The sensation inside was very odd, a sort of pushing thinning feeling could be felt throughout her body. It made her extremely nauseous.

Bright colours of light flashed before her eyes, the wind continued to howl as it flew past her. She closed her eyes hoping it would all go away. Then it suddenly stopped. And there was calmness.

Tailsko slowly opened her eyes, there surrounding her was nothing but Pure light, it burnt her eyes, but also felt pleasant. She looked around as she weightlessly drifted in open space. Below her was what appeared to be her mirror image. She waved to it. It didn't wave back, It was impossible, everything below her was a mirror image. Except herself. The mirror image frowned at her as if trying to work out what was going on…

Everything then became very windy again and the light became unbearable, she closed her eyes and preyed for it all to end.

The wind continued to Howl and if possible picked up in pace more and more.

Everything around her Shook, the lights swam around her faster and faster.

Then nothing…

Total Darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

While i was writing this chapter i was at work (I work at an internet lounge) and at certain points i'd just dissolve into tears, Mainly because i could envision what was going on...

* * *

Chapter Three 

Total darkness…

Tailsko tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, It was as though an invisible force was pulling them shut. She could feel herself being picked up by something, she tried her hardest to open her eyes, but all she could manage to see was a big blur of blue.

A voice cut through the deafening silence

"I hope Tails is Ok! He came so close to the tear…"

Then the world swam and Tailsko collapsed asleep

"Tails? Tails? Can you hear me?" Called out a voice that sounded so familiar and yet so foreign

Darkness is all Tailsko could see.

Was she in heaven?

Did she die when she came out of the Tear?

"I think all Tails needs is rest" came the voice again "Now tell me Sonic…What happened?"

SONIC? Tailsko's heart leapt

"Well Eggman activated the machine…"

That wasn't Sonic's voice Tailsko thought

"…Knuckles went ballistic, I guess the chaos emeralds weren't too happy…"

A noise of a pressurised door could be heard far in front of Tailsko

"You can say that again Sonic!" came the voice which entered the room "The emeralds didn't sound like they normally do…"

"What do you mean they didn't sound like they normally do?"

"…When they sing, it's a beautiful harmonic song" began the voice "but this…This was soul-less…Pure evil…It gave me chills hearing it"

"What does this mean? That the chaos emeralds are evil now?"

"…I don't think so…I have the feeling that when they're used for evil, they sound…Like that"

Tailsko tried her hardest to open her eyes, in front of her were three blurs, one blue, one red and the one in the middle. White…

"Anyway, what happened sonic?"

"Well like I said, Knuckles went nuts, hands covering his ears. Then this wind, it overcame us…So we decided to grab onto something, and we all did…Except Tails, he flew towards the tear in space…Not intentionally…he was sucked into it…and just as he hit it, he collapsed on a heap on the floor, and then the tear closed"

"hmmm" came the voice of the white blur "Perhaps Eggman's creation was faulty"

"We can thank our lucky stars that Tails was unharmed"

"Then why wont he wake up?" asked the blue blur

"She must be out to it, It's not a coma, its more like an ultra deep sleep"

But She wasn't sleeping! Thought Tailsko, and why were they calling her Tails. Her name was Tails-KO"

Tailsko awoke again, darkness still surrounded her, she still couldn't open her eyes, talk or anything.

"Tails? Tails! It's me Sonic, Look Pal, I really don't want this to be our last adventure together!" Tailsko tried her hardest to open her eyes, no one was in the room except the blue blur, calling himself Sonic

"Look Tails! Don't Do this!"

Tailsko could feel the blur collapse onto her unconscious form and burst into tears

"We…need ya!"

More sobbing

"I…I….I NEED YOU!"

For more than half an hour the blue blur cried on Tailsko

If this was indeed Sonic, Tailsko's heart went out to her. Tailsko never realised she meant so much to the Blue hedgehog.

A noise could be heard, the door opened Tailsko strained her blurred vision only to see a pink blur come into the room.

"SONIC! You turned up late for our date again!"

Tailsko could hear a sniff from the blue blur

"Sorry"

"Your…YOUR SORRY? I sat waiting at the restraunt for hours waiting for you, they closed and kicked me out…now I come here and what do I see? You bawling over tails?"

"He's not coming out of it"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"He's my best friend!"

"YOU MISSED OUR DATE!"

"I said I was sorry"

The pink blur sighed "I dunno what I'm gunna do with you…I love you too much I guess"

Exhaustion had once again overcome Tailsko and she fell back into a dreamless sleep

Tailsko tried to open her eyes again, the blur was Lessing.

Another voice was talking to her. It was a sultry seductive voice of a female

"Everyone says, you're not going to wake up tails…I dunno why I came down here for anyway… I suppose I just wanted to see if it's true"

A great sniff could be heard

"I just don't want to loose you and not get this off my chest"

Another sniff

"Tails…You're special to me, I like ya as a friend…There! I said it! I hope you're happy!"

The form got up and then walked out the door.

Another form walked in, the red blur

"Tails, look buddy I feel terrible about what happened!"

The red blur sat at Tailsko's side

"The Chaos emeralds, the master emerald, they're my responsibility, they opened up a rip in space and it nearly killed you…"

The red blur stiffened

"DAMN IT!"

A loud crash echoed through the room, clearly the red blur had punched something hard in frustration

"I bought you these, Theyre from the floating Island, I was out adventuring when I found a cave…"

The red form set down something on Tailsko's bedside table, which made a pleasant 'Chink' noise

"…They're a special crystal, that grow in caves…like mould does…" he began "Well I guess it'd mean a lot to me if you took it…you know…off my hands…take care of it buddy"

Another crash could be heard this time much louder

"GOD DAMN IT!!!"

The red figure stood

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS EGGMAN!"

Tailsko opened her eyes, the red figure had left, the figure with the sultry voice was back, but only for a moment.

"Sorry Tails, but mumma loves her treasure"

The figure then took from her bedside table the crystals that the red figure had entrusted to her

The figure had left the room

Sleep had overcome Tailsko and once again she drifted away…

During the middle of the night Tailsko awoke, both eyes opened WIDE, they stung, and felt as though they were being stabbed with a white hot poker.

Pain erupted through her entire system, she could hear her monitors going wild beside her and then…

Darkness

"he's not coming out of it…"

"BUT HE MIGHT!"

"Sonic…you've got to face facts, Tails wont wake up, he wont wake on his own, and he cant be woken…"

The blue figure burst into tears

"we have to consider switching off his life support…"

"NO!"

"Sonic Think…he's not going to wake…"

"HE WILL!" the blue figure was suddenly on top of Tailsko shouting at the top of his lungs and shaking Tailsko "WAKE UP!"

"Sonic!" came the angry voice "Get off Tails!"

"I'm sorry"

"We'll switch her off life support tomorrow… tell your friends…they should be here"

NO! Thought Tailsko If they switched off her Life support, she could die…

Tailsko screamed through the night, trying to get someone's attention…but no one came…

Tailsko attempted to open her eyes the next morning, she tried with all her might, but all she could get is a small crack.

There were blurs everywhere, blue, red, pink, white, and purple. . .

All there to say goodbye to tails

Nothing Tailsko could do would help her get up

The white blur moved next to Tailsko

"I'm sorry Tails…there's nothing more we could do…"

Tailsko could barely make out the doctor, he flipped a few switches…

Total Darkness

Tailsko could hear the high pitched peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. of her heart monitor…

'Well that's it…I guess…' Thought Tailsko 'I'm dead…'

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………….beep…

"IMPOSSIBLE!" called out the white blur "It's just a flux…Yes that's what it is…"

Beep………………..Beep…………..Beep……Beep

"Strong pulse…"

All around her, Tailsko hear the grief stricken blurs, let out a sob and then a huge "HUH!"

"He's alive…" said the white blur "This is remarkable…absolutely remarkable!"

All of a sudden She felt the weight of a fully-grown blue hedgehog jump on her…

"TAILS!!! YOUR OK!!!"

Tailsko's eyes slowly opened

"YOUR OK!!!"

Everyone in the room suddenly surrounded the bed.

"gerrrooooofffff" she called out weakly

"What?" called the blue blur

"Get off me!" called Tailsko in a Daze

The blue blur complied and jumped off the bed

"Sorry about that buddy, you gave me quite the scare" he began "I've been by your bedside for days"

Everyone around her scooted in closer to listen

"Tails? What's wrong?" asked the blue blur

"What's wrong with all your voices?" Tailsko asked

"What? What's wrong with our? Tails What's wrong with your voice!"

Tailsko's eyes immediately opened taking everything in.

Around her were what looked like all of her friends, except they were completely different.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

So Tailsko has been transported into Sonic's world (the normal cannonish world)...The plot thickens...Like Pea soup...

* * *

Chapter Four

"Who are we?" asked the blue hedgehog "We're you're friends"

"I think he has amnesia!" offered the fiery red echidna

"Tails? Do you have Amnesia" asked the Pink hedgehog

"TAILS? I am not Tails! I don't know who this person is!" yelled out Tailsko in frustration "My name is Tailsko"

Behind the blue hedgehog, the red echidna made a "He's Mad Gesture" to the female bat

"And Secondly, Why do you keep calling me a he! I'm A SHE!" yelled Tailsko in anger! "And third…What is going on? Who are all of you?"

"Well Tailsko…" began Sonic with a suspicious voice "...I'm Sonic, and this is Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy...We are your Friends"

"I'm not an idiot Sonic...And none of you look like who you're supposed to be..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic in curiosity

"What Really happened Tails? I mean Tailsko?" asked Knuckles "What happened in Eggman's Lab?"

"Eggman? Who? The only person I know is Egg...She's an insane Mad scientist"

"That cant really be right"

"What are you saying i'm Lying?"

"No I mean she Cant be an Insane MAD scientist...Insane and Mad are kinda the same thing..."

"I remember being sucked towards the veil" began Tailsko "I tried with everything I had to resist, but it wasn't good enough...Sonic grabbed onto a piece of Machinary, while Knuckles held onto a pipe..."

"Ummm I was holding onto the Pipe" Said Sonic

"And I held onto the machinery...For Grim life" replied Knuckles

"What? But I remember..." asked Tailsko in a daze of confusion

"What happened next "asked Knuckles with enthusiasm and concern.

"I hit the Veil... and there was like a sucking sensation, and this bright light...was all around me" began Tailsko, Reminiscing about what happened to her "and there was this wind, and then, everything went silent..."

Everyone in the room was holding their breath in suspense, Glued to Tailsko's story.

"...and I...looked...at...myself...everything was reflecting..." Tailsko tried to remember everything as clearly as she could, choosing her words carefully "...there was no wind, everything was...calm and kind of beautiful and peaceful...I saw my reflection look at me... and...that's all I really remember, after that, everything became rough again and I passed out on the floor, and Sonic came and rescued me..."

Everyone in the room sat expecting more of a story. Sonic sat in wonder, while Knuckles reflected on Tailsko's Story.

"You should rest Tails..."

"My Name is Tailsko, not Tails...I don't know who the hell this 'TAILS' is but I..." Tailsko drifted off into her own thought.

Suddenly she remembered her reflection in the veil...There was something odd about it...It looked almost identical to her, except completely different...

"Who is Tails?" asked Tailsko

"Well you are..." replied Sonic "Well...sorta..."

"No, No, I mean, what does he look like, what does Tails do?"

"Well, Tails, looks almost identical to you, He usually spends most of his time building and fixing things in his lab..."

"What did you say?" asked Tailsko who was beginning to put all the pieces together

"Tails, looks almost identical to you..."

"Yeah..."

"He usually spends most of his time building..."

"HE? Usually spends most of HIS time building and fixing things in HIS lab!" screamed out Tailsko in delight

"Are you ok little buddy?"

"Ok, what if in THEORY, Egg, caused a temporal rift in time and space..."

"Yeah it's possible...He's done it before..." said Sonic

"Chaos Control" replied Knuckles

"...Right...That time and space rift was the Veil..." began Tailsko in deep thought "which I travelled through...to get here..."

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Sonic

"Yes...now you see!"

"You're Tail's Girlfriend!" replied Sonic

"Oh! Wow, You're really pretty" replied Amy "It's good that Tails finally pulled his finger out, and got himself a woman, now he can stop pestering MY Sonic"

"No, No, No! Dont you see, when I went through the Veil, Tails went too, and he...was the...reflection..."

"The Reflection?" asked Sonic in confusion

"I passed over my reflection in the Veil...it had this bewildered look about him" explained Tailsko "Tails is the Reflection...I landed here in your world...which means Tails..."

Tails woke up in the hospital, to find two gorgeous Mobian females standing over him.

"Tailsko? Are you alright? Why are you all pink?" asked a very confused Sonic "Do you have a temperature?"

"I Died and went to heaven!" replied a blushing, Tails "THANKYOU GOD!!!"

"So you think Tails is in you're world, and you think that the Veil swapped you, and Eggman created the Veil using Chaos Control. Which he..."  
"...She" Protested Tailsko

"Which SHE... wanted to use to send me to oblivion..."

"In a nutshell, I think that's an excellent summary...however Egg's Veil Failed to transport you to oblivion..." said Tailsko

"...and so now you're here, and Tails is in you're world..."

"Yes...Did anyone, Not understand that?" asked Tailsko looking into the crowd of people in front of her

Amy Raised her arm

Tailsko Let out a mighty great sigh "Magic sent me here, and Tails disappeared...POOF! Like magic! And now WE need to FIND Tails..." explained Tailsko Slowly to Amy like she was talking to a three year old.

"Ohhhh! I get it now!"

"Good...Ok so What's the plan? How are we going to get me back to my world and Tails back into yours?" asked Tailsko her tone of voice suddenly changing

"Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to create the Veil, I say we replicate the whole thing again, to create the veil and toss you in, and WAMUSH! We get Tails back" began Knuckles

"Ok, but that's not very accurate, there are THOUSANDS of worlds out there, what makes you think that it'll be the right world?" asked Tailsko

"I say we cross that bridge when we come to it" said Sonic with a grin on his face

"The First Step would be to gather all seven chaos emeralds..." said Knuckles

"I'll be happy to assist on that" piped up Rouge

Everyone looked at Rouge with a very sceptical look on their faces

"Rouge?" said Tailsko in a confused and curious tone

"That's my name hun..."

"What were you doing in my room before?" asked Tailsko in a Daze trying to remember "Knuckles left me something, and you ...took it..."

"WHAT!" Screamed Knuckles in Outrage

"Calm down Knucks" said Sonic in a calm voice, attempting to hold back Knuckles

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" more rage building up inside Knuckles "I Gave him those Crystals from the caves of the floating Island...AND YOU STEAL THEM!!!"

"It's alright Knuckles" said Tailsko in a soothing voice

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!"

Rouge pulled from her clothing two gleaming long crystals

"Feh! They're not that important Knucklehead, Theyre not even worth much" said Rouge, a coldness drifting through her voice

"THEYRE NOT EVEN WORTH MUCH!"

Rouge handed the crystals to Tailsko

They felt warm to touch, and gave off a soothing aurora, they had a feeling of total relaxment, as if nothing in the world could go wrong... Tailsko Gripped them tightly, while exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she drifted off into slumber.

"Alright, everyone out, Tails, or Tailsko or WHATEVER, has had a rough couple of days, she needs her sleep, so everyone out!" called the doctor from the back of the room.

Everyone in the room got up to leave.

"You too Sonic..." called the doctor, who's glaze immediately focused on him "He...She'll be alright, And you should go home for rest, you've been here for Days... Now that you know Tails is alright and in good hands, Get some rest...Doctor's orders..."

Sonic looked up at the doctor and grinned at him appreciatively.

"Thanks doc, but I think I'll stay here"

"Alright, but I'll have some blankets and a cot moved up here for you..."

"That wont be necessary Doc..." said Sonic sleepily as he drifted off to sleep in an armchair next to Tailsko

"Stubborn Hedgehog..." muttered the doctor as he pulled a blanket over Sonic, and turned off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So Tailsko, What is the Difference between you're world, and Our World?" asked Sonic, as he and Tailsko walked through the forest.

It was now two weeks after Tailsko went through the Veil, she had spent a week in a boring hospital bed, unable to stretch her muscles.

"Well There are quite a few major differences, and a few subtle differences..." Tailsko answered thinking

"Ok...Like What?" asked Sonic in Fascination

"Well Ummm I'm A girl..."

"Ohhhhh Nooooo..." Said Sonic, sarcasm echoing through his voice

"and My best friend Sonic, and Knuckles also are there to help me..."

"So in Your world...I'm in it, as well as Knuckles"

"No..."

"What do you mean No?" asked Sonic "You just said..."

"My two best friends don't look anything like you..."

"Why are they more manly?" asked Sonic grinning inwardly thinking of a bigger musclier Sonic the Hedgehog.

"No, Actually, Sonic and Knuckles are both Girls names..."

"WHAT!" cried out Sonic in surprise

"Yeah...Did that shock you?" giggled Tailsko

"And Egg...Is Female?" Asked Sonic "...I mean Egg is the Female version of Eggman"

"Well I don't know any Eggman...But I guess so..."

"What Else? Asked Sonic Excitedly

"Rouge...Is a guy..."

"WHAT" exclaimed Sonic, then upon reflecting about it, he burst into laughter

"What? Why do you find that funny?"

"Because It's the weirdest thing ever! I mean, Rouge doesn't exactly seem Guy like..."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you...Amy...Your Girlfriend..."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Well Amy, is a Guy also"

Sonic burst into hilarity

"She isn't my Girlfriend"

"I heard you two when you were in the hospital" said Tailsko "You seem to bicker like an old married couple"

"Shut up Tailsko..."

Tailsko came to a clearing in the Forest and knew precisely what she was going to do next.

The One thing she couldn't do for two weeks while cooped up in that hospital.

She fluttered her tails, to try and get the stiffness out, the began to Run, then jumped and took off inflight. Her two tails spinning like a blur.

She was Free!

Nothing in the world mattered to her, she was in her own little world, the air was crisp and clean, and the scenery around her was incredible. Off in the distance she could see the floating Island hovering ever so peacefully.

Tailsko looked down at the ground. There waiting for her on the ground was Sonic, grinning at her.

She continued to fly lower then landed next to Sonic

"What's so Funny?" asked Tailsko

"Just you..."

"What?" asked Tailsko anger beginning to boil through out her system

"You must feel great being able to spread your wings and fly up into the sky..."

"Yeah..." murmured Tailsko "I do..."

"...Having not a trouble in the world...having no responsibility, nothing to worry about..."

Tailsko looked up at the sky

"...It must have been awful being cooped up in that hospital bed, I mean...The Doctor DID make you overstay your visit..."

"Yes I noticed" said Tailsko Ice running coarsely through her voice.

Sonic walked over to a giant rock, the surface was warm and smooth to touch. "Tailsko, Go, fly, Soar up high and touch the clouds"

"Huh?"

"I feel like a bit of a relax" said sonic grinning, as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out and Jumped on the rock.

Tailsko grinned at the hedgehog "Thanks Sonic..."

Spreading her arms, and spinning her Tails, She jumped and began to fly, high in the sky.

"We Have got to find all Seven Chaos emeralds..." said Knuckles who was currently sitting around a camp fire on the Floating Island "If we find all Seven, we can sent Tailsko back to her World and Tails should come back through the Veil..."

"Agreed..." replied Sonic who was currently roasting a marshmallow over the fire "...But..."

"But What Sonic?" asked Knuckles

"But...I sorta...Don't want Tailsko to go..." said sonic uncomfortably shifting his gaze to the fire.

"Sonic, I have to go back home...Even right now we could be creating a dimensional Rift, or a Time Paradox...OR something...just simply with me being here"

Sonic threw his stick, containing his marshmallow into the fire in temper, before angrily stomping off into the darkness of the night.

"And they say I'm the moody one..." muttered Knuckles under his breath.

Tailsko knew that something was stirring inside Sonic's soul, a conflict.

Had Sonic Fallen in Love with her?

One thing was for sure, she HAD to leave this world and flee home, before she interfered too much with this world...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Because I havn't gotten a single review, I'm going to stop writing chapters of "In her World" Sorry for those of you who were enjoying the story...

Please R/R

* * *

Chapter Six 

Tailsko stood up from the camp fire

"Where are you going?" asked Knuckles with an inquisitive look on his face

"To find Sonic..." replied Tailsko

Knuckles shrugged, then watched the campfire, staring into it's calming dancing flame.

Tailsko began to walk off into the Jungle, it was beginning to get late into the night. Darkness surrounded her. Something hit her in the face, and as an immediate reaction she panicked and threw her arms up trying to swat the cold wet tree frond from her face.

Breathing heavily she took a deep breath

"Nothing is gunna get me..."

Calmness slowly returning to her

Tailsko took a few more steps forward

"The Darkness is not to be feared..."

The jungle was completely silent, except for Tailsko's quiet muttering, and the crunching of dry leaves and twigs under her feet

"...You used to be scared of the dark years ago..."

Tailsko could faintly see a figure in the distance, crouching over a lake

"...back when you were a kid...but that doesn't mean that you should be scared...now..."

Tailsko took another step in between two trees, then she felt it, the sticky spider web wrap itself around her face and neck.

"Oh Jesus!..."

Tailsko fluttered around trying to get the web off her face.

But it was to no avail

She could feel something small crawling on her chest.

"...SHI..."

Tailsko continued to jump about in panic, not only trying to get the spider web off her face, but also the possibly deadly spider now crawling on her chest, trying to get a foothold on the struggling Vixen

After a few seconds of cleaning the web off her, Tailsko straightened herself up.

"SONIC! Is that you?" she called out to the mysterious figure...

"Mmmmmfffff" replied the character

"Sonic? Are you ok?"

Tailsko was now standing next to the blue hedgehog

"Go...go away..."

"What?" Replied Tailsko in confusion

"Go away...I wanna be left alone"

"Well too bad..." replied Tailsko with a spring to her voice, as she sat next to the hedgehog.

"...Because I am sitting here, next to you, and I'm not going anywhere"

The blue hedgehog sighed

"...What's wrong, what's eating you?" asked Tailsko with concern in her voice

"I... don't want you... to go..."

"Well that much is obvious...you just stormed off at the very mention of me leaving"

"Tailsko..." Sonic said wit a great emotion to his voice

"Stop...Ok Now start over... Why don't you want me to go?"

Sonic sniffed then let out a big sigh

"I don't want you to go, You're my best buddy..."

"I am not your buddy, Tails is..."

"But you are Tails!" cried out the hedgehog, tears streaming down his face

"Sonic..."

"Tails and Tailsko are the SAME PERSON"

"Sonic..."

"And no matter what, I don't wanna see my best friend go again..."

"I see..."

Tailsko was really in a conundrum.

On the one hand she couldn't wait to go back home to see Sonic, and Knuckles, and yet at the same time, She didn't want to leave the blue hedgehog, This place also felt like her home...

Tailsko hugged up to the blue hedgehog, the two looking at their reflection in the water

The light came on in Tail's Workshop. The entire place was covered in gadgets, bolts, and electronics.

"I hope Tails kept it..."Muttered Tailsko

She went through the contents of the workshop, a mega computer sat on one of the work benches, A half eaten meal of hot chips and chicken was left on a plate near the computer. A tonne of paper containing readouts littered another work bench. While in the middle of one work bench was what looked like a snowboard, however it had Jet engines at the back.

"This is going to take forever to find..." said Tailsko to no-one as she pulled a create of engine parts off one work bench. For twenty minutes Tailsko searched Tails' workshop looking for the small device that would help her find her way back home...

"It couldn't be in that draw..." she asked herself as she walked towards a set of draws, next to Tail's Cot

She opened it and scrambled around inside it... Tissues littered the draw, along with a pencil case, a screwdriver, a few batteries, an old game boy and...

"Oh my god!" cried out Tailsko in surprise as she pulled from the draw a copy of "Horney Furrie"

"What a little perv!" then after a few seconds Tailsko realised why there were so many scrunched up tissues in the drawer...

"It couldn't be in that draw..." asked Tails as he walked towards a set of Draws next to Tailsko's Cot

He opened it... pulling out dozens of D sized batteries, and a device which was not what Tails was searching for...

"EWWWWWwwwwww..." cried out Tails in realisation at what it was...

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't look in my drawer..."

Tailsko did find the device she was looking for, a very sensitive energy tracker... it looked like a remote control, with an LCD screen which glowed blue. Immediately after turning the device on the energy tracker went crazy with all the electrical interference coming from Tail's Lab. After a few minor adjustments the energy tracker was only picking up a single energy signal coming from a pile of junk in the corner of Tail's workshop

"What the..."

Tailsko walked closer to the pile of junk, and sure enough the signal intensified.

She dug and dug through the pile of rubbish until she pulled, with a filthy paw, something glowing green.

A chaos emerald

"Wow..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been several days after Tailsko had found her Chaos emerald in Tail's Workshop. Clouds had begun to develop throughout the sky.  
Tailsko took flight and began to fly, the higher she flew the more free she felt. Tailsko was wearing a bum-bag and carrying the energy tracker in one hand. She had finally adjusted the settings for the energy tracker to hone in on specific locations on chaos emeralds. Usually whenever Tailsko wanted to find a Chaos emerald using the tracker, it would show off the energy signature as a largish blob on the Display screen.  
Inside her bum-bag was the Green chaos emerald she had found inside Tail's Workshop.  
Tailsko hadn't the courage to face the blue hedgehog again, after what happened at the lake. The sun had finally come out from behind the clouds, shining brilliantly, Illuminating the ground below her. Somehow Tailsko Knew it was going to start Raining.

Tails picked up the chaos emerald from within the pile of junk.  
It shone with a brilliant Red glow.  
"WoW!" exclaimed Tails "Tailsko really should clean up her workshop"  
Tails looked around the workshop, it wasn't that different from his own. Except for afew differences. Something began to itch inside his pants. Tails thought nothing of it and searched through Tailsko's workshop.  
She had a half finished bowl of soup on her desk, and a scattered heap of devices across the bench. One looked like a half finished miniature computer, parts of it scattered across the bench. Another device was a communications device, an experimental eye piece, and another device that looked like a remote control.  
Tails picked up the device  
"Tailsko really should finish her work..." Said Tails glancing around the room "What is this thing" he asked nobody, examining the device.  
It had a small display panel on it, and a scanner on the other side of it  
Without thinking Tails switched the device on, it hummed a peaceful noise. On the display panel a few selections were displayed "Blonde", "Red", "Brunette", "Black", "Blue","Pink" "Return"  
Tails selected "Blue" then turned the device over and looked at the scanner. There was a bright flash, Tails blinked, then opened his eyes, his golden fur had changed to a deep shade of Blue.  
"Woa!" Exclaimed Tails in surprise " Now this is cool..."  
After an hour of fiddling with the device he had given himself blue fur, a white patch along his chest, and red spiky hair...  
"You look like the demonic love child of Knuckles, Tailsko and Me" called a female voice from the door  
"Sonic? Is that you?"  
"yeah..." Sonic replied stepping into the workshop "Oh I remember this... Tailsko showed this to me months ago"  
Sonic took the device from Tails and examined it  
"She turned knuckles black and pink..." reminisced Sonic "...She didn't appreciate it either..."  
"I think I like my new look"  
"I prefer the golden fur" said Sonic pressing a few buttons on the device "...Funniest part about it was Knuckles chased her all over the floating island for an hour..."  
Tails gave sonic a non believing look  
Sonic pressed a single button on the machine. And with a flash Tails looked like his old self again  
"Will you guys hurry up!" came another voice at the door  
"Hide it" whispered Sonic to Tails, passing the device to Tails  
"hide what?" asked Knuckles entering the workshop "What are you hiding?"  
Knuckles approached Tails, with a menacing look on her face  
Tails shrunk in fear  
"Hand it over..."  
Tails complied expecting the worst  
"Oh this thing..."  
Knuckles turned around facing the door  
"I thought I smashed the damn thing"  
"You did... but clearly Tailsko repaired it" offered Sonic  
Knuckles threw the device behind her back, towards Tails  
"Come on guys...Lets go" said Knuckles walking out the door  
"Lets go toy boy..." said Sonic, before smacking Tails sharply and playfully on the arse cheek  
Tails headed out the door, taking with him, the body altering device, the energy tracker, the red chaos emerald, and a bum-bag from the workshop bench.

It was about three in the afternoon, Tailsko was still hovering high in the sky still looking for the energy signature of the next Chaos emerald.  
Suddenly the small device beeped in her hand.  
Tailsko looked down into the forest, she was far from the workshop, and far from home. She was at least an hour's flight from help...  
She descended and looked deep into the forest. The lush green stretched as far as the eye could see. A lake was close by, she could hear the calm sound of the water trickling down the stream, it was hidden by the trees, so thus it couldn't be seen by air.  
Tailsko landed on a branch. Then looked down scouring the area.  
Then she saw them.  
Dozens of Eggman's Robots. Each searching the area.  
"Damn" Tailsko thought. Then an idea struck her.  
The first robot scooped up a soil sample, then analysed it.  
Without any warning, what appeared to be a power ring, was thrown from the sky. It hit the robot fair in the head. The robot began to power down and until it finally shut down and slumped to the ground.  
Tailsko used her new grappling launcher and fired it directly at the robot, pulling it up into the trees.

The badly damaged robot jumped down from the trees, her coverings were dented and shabby, And her visor was damaged. The robot trundled through the area where other robots were searching for the chaos emerald.  
Beep! She beeped happily at the other robots  
One robot turned to look at her then beeped out a complex sentence.  
Tailsko only could recognise it as "Get back to work..." the rest had to do with lubricant and repairs...  
The robot trundled over to the river then looked around.  
It pulled a device from it's compartment, a small remote control device. The device began to vibrate in the robot's hand. It was close...She could sense it...  
Then she saw it.  
A yellow glow coming from inside the river bed, surrounded by a few rocks.  
The robot waded into the river, trying to get to the emerald  
One robot looked over and began to beep. For which Tailsko recognised primarily as "That unit is nuts...If he begins to splash around, i'm going to report him to Doctor Eggman"  
The robot extracted the emerald from the ground and held it up to the sky, it was covered in grime, dirt and sand, and still wet.  
"I'll Take that X201!" Came a booming voice from above  
"Beep" is all Tailsko could say, handing over the chaos emerald to her arch nemesis...Doctor Eggman  
"Good work X201! I'm very proud of you..." began Eggman beaming down at her "As for the rest of you Get back to Base!" the robots behind Tailsko activated their jetpacks and launched themselves high into the sky.  
"X201...Would you like to ride back to the base with me?"  
Tailsko couldn't think...She was in Real trouble... She could ride with Eggman, back to base and try to steal the emerald back... Or she could run...right then and there...Both were suicidal...  
Tailsko pulled out her communications device  
"SONIC! HELP!"  
"X201?...do you have a processor failure?" asked Eggman beginning to show some concern  
Tailsko replied with a series of beeps  
Which loosely translated "It would be an honour master...Lets go"


End file.
